


Pour qui sonne le glas

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [32]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1762, 1821, 1829, 1832, 1889, F/M, Gen, Humour un poil morbide, Murder, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: A n'importe quelle époque et à n'importe quelle heure, les Phantomhive parlent de meurtre.





	Pour qui sonne le glas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Les dates sont diverses mais elles sont dans le texte pour une fois.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Pendule ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une heure mais après s'être posée une question fondamentale pendant un long, très long moment. A savoir : Angst sur la mort et la succession ou humour morbide ? 
> 
> 2\. Cet OS n'aurait pas été possible sans LP et nos conversations sur skype. Merci à toi (Je te hais quand même pour la quantité de graines de courgette que je produis dès qu'on parle de la famille Phantomhive).

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

 

* * *

 

 

**Pour qui sonne le glas**

 

En 1832, de bon matin, le Comte Valence Phantomhive avait rendez-vous avec son roi. L'affaire que lui avait confié Guillaume IV était simple et ses coupables déjà connus mais il fallait maintenant s'occuper de l'éventuel scandale qu'elle ne manquerait pas de provoquer si on la découvrait.

« Nous pouvons toujours les tuer, votre Majesté. »

Guillaume IV retint à grande peine un soupir.

« Mon cher Comte, l'assassinat ne peut résoudre tous les problèmes.

-Vous avez sans doute raison mais tout devient alors beaucoup plus simple et rapide, votre Majesté. Sans oublier satisfaisant. »

 

* * *

 

En 1821, à midi, les Phantomhive étaient sur le point de commencer à manger. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edith et ils pourraient commencer leur repas. Valence et son père, Charles, mais aussi leurs épouses Charlottes et Augusta, profitèrent de l'absence de la jeune femme pour discuter des affaires de la famille sous l'œil attentif de Frédéric. Ce dernier comptait bien mettre fin à ce genre de conversation dès que sa femme ferait son apparition.

« Il a fait envoyer un message ce matin, père. Il est inquiet.

-Il peut l'être. Il lui a interdit son couronnement et elle meurt un mois plus tard on ne sait pourquoi et comment. Croyait-il vraiment que personne ne l'accuserait d'empoisonnement ? (1)

-Il veut que ces bruits cessent, père.

-Evidemment.

-Avez-vous une idée du poison qui aurait pu être utilisé ? demanda Charlotte à Augusta.

-J'ai quelques idées.

-Ce n'est pas votre connaissance des poisons dont le Roi a besoin… »

Charles, soudain, se tut puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Père… »

Valence savait parfaitement quelle pensée venait de traverser l'esprit du Comte Phantomhive.

« Mon fils, cela réglerait tous nos problèmes et les siens… »

Valence ne put lui répondre. Edith arrivait.

« Puis-je vous demander quel était l'objet de votre conversation avant mon arrivée, demanda Edith alors qu'ils s'installaient à table.

-Nous parlions du Roi, dit Charles. Tout simplement du Roi. »

 

* * *

 

En 1889, dans l'après-midi, Ciel Phantomhive était plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il traversait l'une des cour du Weston College. Il devait contacter le principal de l'établissement mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de faire une chose pareille. Le thé de minuit. Mais personne ne pouvait assister au thé de minuit à part le principal, les préfets et leur fag.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il faire disparaître Clayton et prendre sa place ? L'idée méritait peut-être d'être étudiée ?

 

* * *

 

En 1762, au cours de la nuit, Venec Phantomhive et sa sœur Polly se trouvaient dans les bas- fonds. Ils regardaient le majordome de leur famille, Jean, interroger un dénommé Turk Barett. L'homme couinait mais il n'avait pas encore livré le moindre secret. Polly soupira. Venec dit :

« Jean, cet homme n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit sur notre affaire. Je pense qu'il est temps de se débarrasser de lui.

-Je vais parler ! Je vais parler ! » se mit alors immédiatement à crier Turk.

 

* * *

 

En 1829, à minuit, le comte Valence Phantomhive rejoignit enfin sa chambre et son lit. Il y trouva pour son plus grand plaisir son épouse, endormie. Charlottes se réveilla très vite alors qu'il essayait de se glisser à ses côtés sans faire le moindre bruit après s'être changé. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle ne fit que le regarder.

« C'est fait. »

Soupirs et murmures étouffés succédèrent rapidement à ce succinct compte-rendu de sa soirée.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Georges IV et sa femme, Caroline de Brunswick, ont eu un mariage qu'on qualifiera sobrement de très orageux. Georges IV, alors prince de Galles, est obligé de l'épouser parce que son père refuse de payer ses dettes. Ils se marient et ont une fille l'année suivante puis ils se séparent. Il a des maîtresses. Elle a des amants. Ils se disputent en 1804 pour la garde de leur fille. Il l'accuse d'adultère. Il lui refuse son titre de Reine quand il accède au trône d'Angleterre et essaie de divorcer, sans succès. Georges IV réussit tout de même à l'exclure de son couronnement. Elle tombe malade le jour-même et ne cesse de déclarer qu'elle pense avoir été empoisonnée. Elle mourra un mois plus tard.


End file.
